My Sharona
by The S.C. Greaser
Summary: Dont tell me, lemme guess...JACKIE, STOP NAMING YOUR FANFICS AFTER SONGS! Well, tough luck. Anyhow, when Robin's long-lost sister, Sharona, joins the group, it's Terra all over again for Beast Boy! The long-awaited Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Boy Wonder has a sister?

Authors note: First off, I'm introducing a made-up charracter. Sharona Grayson, aka Werewolf. She's Robin's sister. For those who didn't know, Robin's real name is Richard Grayson. So...don't be surprised when Sharona tends to call Robin 'Richie'. And next off, I do not own Teen Titans. Or 'My Sharona'. The Knacks--an old 80's band--owns 'My Sharona'. And...let's just say that Terra died in a fight against Slade, 'cause she's mentioned a lot like she was dead.  
  
"Sharona. Pleasant to see you again after all these years."  
I turned around too see my brother Richie, wearing tight green pants, a black cape, boots, a mask and a red-and-green shirt-like thing with an 'R' on the left-hand side. He stood in the middle of a girl in a purple cloak, a robot-man, a girl with orange skin, red hair and green eyes, and a boy with green skin, green hair and green eyes. A small smile formed on my face as my wolf ears, fangs, claws and tail disappeared and my yellow eyes turned blue again.  
"Richie!" I ran over to him, and glomped him. In case you didnt know, a glomp is a tackle/hug. "RICHIE?!" the robot dude shouted. The four fell over, laughing. Richie got me off of him. "It's Robin now...and...what's up with the wierd wolf powers?"  
"WOLF? Sweet..." said the green boy. I stood, looking at Richie. "Radioactive wolf bite, dude." I said. "Now I got spiffy wolf powers." The green boy walked over to me, and put his arm around me. "Hey...I'm Beast Boy, a friend of...Richie's..." he tried to hold back his laughter. Richie growled. I giggled, and shook Beast Boy's free hand. "Sharona. I'm Robin's sister." The orange girl floated twards me.  
"HELLO, SHARONA! What is your favorite color, favorite animal, favorite food, and do you wish to be my friend?!" she asked.  
"Uh...red, wolf, fried chicken, and sure." I responded with a smile. She hugged me tightly, and I couldn't breathe.  
"GREETINGS, NEW FRIEND!" she said.  
"Can't...breathe..."  
"Mabey you should let Sharona go, Star...She's starting to turn blue..." Richie--I mean, Robin--said. She let go, and I caught my breath.  
"I am Starfire of Tamarania." she said. "I see you've met Beast Boy and Robin...The robot man is Cyborg, and the one in purple is Raven."  
"A word of warning, Sharona: Don't bug me." Raven said coldly. "And...where've I heard your name before?"  
"Probably in a song." I responded. "'My Sharona' by The Knack. It's a song from the 80's."  
Cyborg shook my hand.  
"Pleased to meet you." he said happily. I nodded, still smiling. "Likewise," I responded. He jerked his head twards a silvery car with blue techno graphics. "Need a ride?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Thanks. You can drop me off by the woods--" I started. Starfire put her hand over my mouth.  
"UNACCEPTABLE!" she said. "I refuse to allow my new friend to sleep under the stars! You may stay with us, if it is fine with your brother." Robin nodded.  
"I don't want my long-lost little sister sleeping in a cave." he said with a smile. "Thanks." I said. Raven sighed.  
"It's Terra all over again..." she mumbled. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. My wolf ears re-appeared, and perked up.  
"Who's Terra?" I asked in confusion. Beast Boy's pointed ears went down, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

Later on, after everyone had gone to bed, I sat by the window, gazing out at the lake in my werewolfish form. "Sharona?" I heard Beast Boy's voice. I turned around, only to see him standing there with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some milk. I got back into human form, stood, and walked over to him. "I thought you might like a snack..." he said, turning red. I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You're so thoughtfull." I said, taking the cookies and milk. He turned even redder. I sat on the couch, and he joined me.  
"You know...I never thought I'd love again after Terra..." he said, looking out the window. "But I guess I was wrong." he turned back to me, still red, but smiling. He put an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.


	2. Whos Terra?

After we ate the cookies and milk together, Beast Boy fell asleep on the couch. I covered him up with the blanket that was there, and fell asleep on the floor, as I was used to doing.  
The next morning was a very pleasant one. I awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes and the sounds of explosions on the video game that Robin and Cyborg were playing. "I play winner..." I said to them somewhat tiredly. Robin looked over at me. "Glad to see you're awake!" he said. "I got a good name for you. How's Werewolf sound?"  
"Great!" I said. I then stood, walking into the kitchen. Starfire was sitting at the table, poking her pancakes with a fork. "And...what do they call these again?" she asked. I giggled. "Pancakes." I said. "It's been a while since I had some, but they're good." Beast Boy handed me a plate of pancakes. "For you." he said romanticly, as if he gave me a rose. I giggled again, and kissed his cheek, then sat beside Starfire and began to eat. Raven stared at me like I was insane. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, and read the newspaper. Beast Boy sat on the other side of me. "So...how did you and Robin get seperated?" he asked. I looked at him.  
"Well...After our parents died, Bruce Wayne took him in, while I lived in the forest, among the wolves." I said. "When a radioactive pack attacked mine, one of them bit me." I rolled up the sleeve of my sweatshirt to show him the scar of where the bitemarks were. "So now, I can turn into a werewolfish...thing...whenever I want. I have full controll over it. Not like the werewolves in those movies." He grinned. "Cool." he said. Raven rolled her eyes. I ignored her, and ate my pancakes. Starfire continued to poke hers. I giggled. "I told you, they're for EATING." I cut up Starfire's pancakes for her into little squares. She picked a square up with her fork, and put the piece in her mouth. "What a delightfull taste!" she said perkily after swallowing.  
I exited the kitchen and sat between Robin and Cyborg, who continued their game. Beast Boy sat on my lap. "Tell me a story, Mommy!" he said in a childish voice before turning into a cute little kitten. I laughed so hard that I nearly tipped the couch over backwards. Finally, Cyborg beat Robin. "WOO-HOOOOO!" Cyborg shouted. He stood, and did the robot. "Go Cy, go Cy, go Cy..." Once again, I laughed pretty hard, as did Beast Boy, who resumed his natural form, and Robin. Starfire heard us, and floated into the room. "What is the joyous occasion?" she asked. We all looked at Starfire. "Cy was just goofing off..." I said with a smile. Starfire sat on the couch where Cyborg was. "I play Sharona!" Cy said. Robin handed me his controller, and the game began.  
  
Later on, waaaaay after beating Cyborg, I decided to see what Raven's deal was with me. "I don't trust newcomers." she said. "Simple as that. You have to EARN my trust. Just like Terra had to."  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ALPHA SHADOW, WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THIS TERRA GIRL IS?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Alpha...Shadow...?"  
"My old pack leader."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, who's Terra?"  
"She was a team member who died in a fight against Slade." she explained. "Beast Boy fell for her. But now it looks like he's moved on, am I right?"  
"Poor B.B. I know how he feels..."  
"You do?"  
"My old boyfriend vanished ages ago."  
"Oh. Pity."  
"A friend of mine said that he was exposed to radioactivity in the school's science lab."  
"Oh. That's odd. Beast Boy got his powers from radioactivity."  
"He did? Well, now that you mention it, Beast Boy and Jason DO have similar personality traits...and Beast Boy looks like a green Jace a little...Nah..."  
"It's possible. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."  
"Right then. Sorry to bother you." I walked away from Raven, taking my rightful spot on the floor, and gazed out the window again. Beast Boy and Jason...the same person? It was possible, but the odds were very slim.


End file.
